Never Had a Chance
by Ruby Devil
Summary: (aka crystalmoon6)Happily unaware tha her marriage is just part of a business negotiation, Sakura throws away her youth to become the wife of the all pwerful Li Syaoran. While learning how to be the perfect wife, Sakura stumbles upon a scret she was neve


I've had this chapter written for a whlie, but I never really wanted to post it until now...god knows why. LOL umm..so yeah, I hope you'll like   
this one as my other ones! ^.^. 

  


Happily unaware that her marriage is just part of a negotiation, Sakura throws away her youth to become the wife of the all powerful Syaoran   
Li. While learning how to be the perfect wife, she stumbles upon a secret she was never suppose to know. She tries to escape her marriage but   
utterly fails, how can you run away from a person you've fallen in love with?

  


**`Never Had a Chance'**  
_-Ruby Devil  
  
Chapter 1-A Mere Child  
_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


In the city of Tomeada, Japan, there were two powerful enteprises. The Kinomoto enterprise, and the Li enterprise. Both have been very   
competive of each other ever since they were first established, but suddenly the Kinomoto enterprise is on the verge of going bankrupt. Seeing   
no other way out, they borrowed money from the Li enterprise, in return, Fujitaka Kinomoto had to promise something to Yelan Li;his daughter   
would marry her son.

  


Thirteen year old Sakura Kinomoto sat in her living room drawing pictures of her family. She had always been a very talented and gifted girl.   
At the tender age of eight, she had already learned how to read at a high school level. She knew how to walk and talk and just one year old. (I   
know I know, impossible, but hey, I'm trying to make her sound like a genius here so try to work with me alright?) Surrounding herself in books   
and studies, Sakura really never had any friends. She would often go to the stables that her family owned and just talked to her horses.

Fujitaka Kinomoto had just came home. His breifcase in one hand, while the other was outstretched to his daughter. She gave her father a   
hug, kissing him on the cheeck. "How was work daddy?" She took the briefcase out of his hands and placed it in the closet. "Normal like any other   
day." 

The two walked into the kitchen sitting at the table. Sakura got up and made some herb tea to relax her dad. She knew how frustrating it was   
to run such a big company, especially since there was only one person helping him, her brother Touya. Sakura handed her father the cup of tea   
and poured herself one.

Fujitaka sipped on the tea, staring at his daughter. He felt really guilty for making that deal with Yelan, but he wouldn't let the company go   
bankrupt, he couldn't. "Guests are coming over today Sakura. Yelan and her son, your fiancee." Sakura really didn't care she was getting married,   
for some reason she was looking forward to the marriage.

"Oh, Okay. I suppose you want me to change and stuff?" Fujitaka smiled and nodded at his daughter, she was always so smart. He never had   
to speak out to her, she always went ahead and did the right thing. Sakura rushed up to her room putting on some fresh new clothes. She picked   
out a white top with cherry blossom design on the edges, with some black jeans. She pulled her hair back in half letting some strand of hair fall   
loosely to the sides of her face.

After she changed Sakura went downstairs and cleaned up the house. Usually the maids would do this kind of stuff, but Sakura let them off   
early today. At eactly seven the doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door to meet with Yelan and standing beside her sixteen year old Syaoran Li.

He always gave her the most icest glares ever. He never really got to know her but hated her from the first time they met. Many times Sakura   
had tried and befreiend him, but failed. He just didn't want to be friends with her, why? She doesn't know. "Ohayo Mrs. Li, Syaoran." Sakura bowed   
to he two. Yelan really liked Sakura. Her personality was just great, very original. She did not understand why her son doesn't like Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Yelan bent down and hugged Sakura. Sakura invited them in. Everyone sat at the dining table, smiling and chattering politely to   
each other...everyone that is, except for Syaoran. His eyes were narrow towards Sakura.

Sakura didn't like the way he treated her. He never even got to know her. Fujitaka spoke to Sakura suddenly, trying to lighten the mood   
between the two. "Sakura, would you take Syaoran somewhere else and you two talk to each other, seeing as how you're both done with your   
food." Sakura smiled at her dad and Yelan before going to Syaoran.

Syaoran acted nice in front of Yelan and Fujitaka, but as soon as the adults were out of site, he acted cold towards Sakura again. "Don't you   
dare invite us over again." He spat nastily. Sakura ignored his tone of voice and smiled at him. "You want to watch something? I rented S.W.A.T   
just yesterday." She held up the DVD waving it in front of his face.

Syaoran knocked the DVD out of her hand, sending it flying across the room. Sakura's sweet innocent smile turned into a ferocious scowl. For   
once, she yelled at Syaoran. "What the hell is the matter with you?!??!" Sakura screeched. "I try to be nice to you and all you do is insult me and   
yell at me and treat me like shit!!! We're going to be married soon and yet you don't even have a little bit of respect for me!!!"

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her eyes wide. Fujitaka and Yelan ran into the living room seeing what was wrong. "Sakura! Don't   
use that tone of voice inside the house!" Sakura apologized million of times before running up to her room.

Fujitaka turned to Yelan embarrassed by his daughter's behavior. "I'm sorry, Yelan. I don't know what got into Sakura." Yelan waved her hand,   
signaling she understood. "I'm sure part of it was Syaoran's fault too." Yelan emphasized the Syaoran part. She knew all too well her son didn't like   
Sakura.

"We should get going now. Thanks again for inviting us over." Yelan and Syaoran left. Outside Yelan was yelling at her son.

Fujitaka went upstairs to check up on his daughter. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Sakura was sitting at her desk throwing wads of paper ball into   
her trash can. "Yeah, peachy." Fujitaka frowned. He hardly ever had to raise his voice to Sakura. "Look, I know you and Syaoran doesn't exactly   
get along with each other, but please try. You're his finaceè."

Sakura nodded at her father. "I'm tired...I want to go to bed early today." Fujitaka smiled and kissed Sakura good-night. He shut the door   
turning off Sakura's light. "Sleep tight."

But Sakura couldn't sleep tight. She was laying in bed eyes wide awake, feeling guilty. She nevered raised her voice at anyone before, and   
why did she blow up today like that? She knew she wouldn't be able to live with ehrself if she didn't go apologize to Syaoran. "Tomorrow..." She   
said sleepily, falling into a slumber.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Early in the morning Sakura woke up and prepared breakfast. After being done, she called for her driver. James appeared in front of her house   
waiting for his miss to get in. "To Syaoran's house please." James smiled and drove her to Syaoran's mansion.

She was greeted by Bella, Syaoran's maid, at the front door. "Welcome Miss." Sakura smiled and went into the living room sitting on the   
couch. Syaoran came into the room moments later, looking very pissed.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her.

"I came by to apologize." Sakura bowed her head to Syaoran. Syaoran only laughed at Sakura."

Sakura became furious. She blew up once again. "Why do you hate me so much?! Why do you always treat me like nothing?! What's wrong   
with you, you heartless bastard?!" Syaoran scoffed at Sakura. "Why do I hate you? It's simple, you're just a mere child! Me, the rich and heir to   
the Li enterprise, Li Syaoran 16 years old, having to marry a child!"

"A child?? A child?! I'm only 3 years younger than you!!" Without thinking Sakura slapped him across the face. This time she didn't feel bad   
about doing it. Syaoran glared at Sakura like a madman. "Throw her out!!!!" He barked. "You don't need too! I'm leaving!!" Sakura stormed out of   
the house. _I'm never coming back there again....nor am I talkign to him again! Or even lookig at him!!!_br> --------------  
Bad first chapter, but I changed my pen name so I posted this story up. It's gonna get better....if you don't like it tell me!! And ohmigosh!! thanks   
everyone for giving me 94 reviews on my other fanfic!!!! ^.^ If anyone is confused or something about anythin in the story, ask me! Okay, now   
review and tell me what you think!! ^__^

Oh yeah, I figured out the reason I'm posting this! Because I want you all to know I changed my pen name and tell you when my next update   
is gonna be! Unexpected things in life is probably gonna be updated...sometimes next week around tuesday or wednesday, possibly   
thursday!

  
-tina- 


End file.
